Mislead
by Emz0
Summary: Nathan overhears Kotetsu practicing his different 'I'm retiring' speeches, but thinks that he is practicing a love confession. Que every Hero, including Barnaby thinking that Kotetsu is going to confess love to him very soon. De-anon from the anon meme.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Tiger & Bunny fanfic. I hope I will be able to finish this story.**

**I hope you enjoy it.^^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger & Bunny. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mislead<strong>

"Okay Bunny, you see, this might come as a bit of a shock to you. However, I thought you should hear it directly from me. It's kinda, well actually, it's really hard to put this into the right words. I just hope you won't hate me for this. Bunny, I-"

_Nonononono. That was way too sudden. Hmmm... Maybe I should invite him out for dinner and then just kinda lead into it? Yeah, maybe something like that._

" Hey there Bunny-chan! What's crackin'? I just thought maybe we could go out for dinner or something tonight. I have something really important to tell you."

_Yes! It's perfect. I'll casually invite him out and when I think he's ready, I'll tell him about my retirement._

Kotetsu looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "Okay, I think Friday night will do." He nodded and made his way out of the bathroom.

BAM! The bathroom door closes just as one of the stall doors slowly swings open.

_Oh, Kotetsu~ I never knew you felt that way about handsome._

"N-no way. He WHAT?"

"You heard me, Handsome, Kotetsu is going to ask you for dinner on Friday night and confess his l-o-v-e for you," Nathan spelled out for him like a kindergarten teacher. "I'm getting shivers just thinking about it."

Barnaby cleared his throat and composed himself. "And how would you know this? My relationship with the old man is completely platonic."

"You're asking how I know? I know every tidbit of gossip around this place. And that second part is debatable."

"Well, then what should I do?"

"You should accept him and let the sexy times ensue. You two'd make one hot couple. Don't you think?

"NO." He added without a second thought.

"Hmph. Handsome, if you don't like my answer, go ask someone else. After all, everyone knows already."

Barnaby sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess I have no choice..." He straightened up and walked out of the room without another word.

_Things are getting interesting. _

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked reading it. I would love to hear what you thought, be it good or bad.^^<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! New chapter. Sorry, I was camping last week so I couldn't write anything. Well, enjoy this new chapter.^^**

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Barnaby let out an exasperated sigh as he made his way down the hall. After his 'discussion' with Nathan, he wasn't so sure he wanted to know what the other heroes' opinions were about it. He stopped and turned to open the door in front of him when he heard something shuffle behind him. Barnaby turned around to see Ivan huddled in the corner staring intently right at him.<p>

"Um, Ivan? What are you doing?" Bunny asked, the intense stare still on him.

Ivan blinked and then a look of surprise flashed over his features. "Sugoi! Mr. Brooks, how did you know I was there de gozaru?"

This time it was Barnaby's turn to be surprised. "But, Ivan, you were just sitting in the corner. Of course I knew you were there."

"Huh? Oh, I must have changed back without noticing. Gomen." He laughed nervously realizing his mistake.

"Anyway, was there something you wanted from me?"

"Well, it was more like I had a question for you...about you and Taiga-san."

"And..." Barnaby could see this was going to lead to some sort of advice. Be it good or bad.

"Since Taiga-san is asking you out would that make him the seme?"

_Huh?_

"I mean, since you're the megane character, I always thought that you would make a move first. I'm honestly surprised to find out you're the uke. So then I started thinking, is it possible that you are a seke?" Ivan had a serious look in his eyes. He continued to stare at Barnaby with his eyebrows furrowed.

_Is he expecting me to answer him?_

"What are you talking about? And what is a seme?" He asked, genuine confusion in his voice.

"Ano. On second thought, never mind. Gomen. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time." Ivan turned away face flushed and hurried back down the hall.

_What was that all about? _He sighed and turned back to open the previously forgotten door to the locker room._ I could use a good workout about now to think through things._

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you can, I'd appreciate some feedback.^^ I don't know when there'll be a new chapter because I start school next week, but hopefully before then.^^<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
